


The King of the Village

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a boy in his village who fights for the throne after the death and murder of his father, and how he became the rightful king against his beastly uncle and fought for vengeance for everyone in the village along with some other adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A humanized version of the Lion King franchise, based on RP's in late August with AnnaleaseTurner. She owns her OC's used in this story, I own mine, everyone else is owned by Disney. There will be more soon! Read & Review.

It was a peaceful morning for some. Inside a hospital it was dark, but the sun was slowly coming up as a woman was holding her bundle in her arms. She had tanned skin with a hint of caramel in her hair that was flowing and had sepia eyes. She was anxiously waiting for her husband to come for her as she held the bundle in in a blue blanket. Her husband's trusted assistant was by her side.

"Where is he...?" the woman asked, her voice hoarse from labor.

"He'll be along soon, Sarabi..." the man says, he had dyed blue hair and brown eyes.

"Congratulations, Sarabi." a woman by the new mother's side said. She had cream-colored hair with aqua eyes and was wearing white.

"Thanks, Sarafina." Sarabi smiled at the woman who had been her friend for a long time and was even the midwife.

Zazu was smiling happily. He then went to check on Mufasa, his friend and boss. He was skinny and short. "You have a son..." he tells his friend.

Mufasa, who was tall and muscly, looked at Zazu and grinned. His tanned face broke into a smile. "Go and tell my brother!" he says happily, before he went to check on his wife and new son.

Sarabi and Sarafina smiled at the tall man and the mother was proud to show the new addition to their family.

"A son of our own, my dear..." Sarabi breathed.

Mufasa smiled and hugged his wife and stroked his son's head. "Simba..." he says.

An old priest type guy came in just as the name was announced. "I like it... Simba" he says, grinning.

"Simba..." Sarabi liked it too.

Sarafina smiled, quite pleased for her close friend.

Mufasa got up and hugged the priest. "Rafiki." he greets.

Rafiki grinned and patted Mufasa's back.

"This is our son." Sarabi told the priest as she looked down lovingly at the boy. He had Sarabi's eyes with so far everything closer to resembling his father.

Mufasa smiled at his son.

"Well, we can show him to the others soon." Rafiki grins.

"That would be nice." Sarabi smiled.

"I just wish when my child would be born, I could have my husband by my side..." Sarafina sighed, staring at the linoleum floor, but not wanting to hog attention. Today was about Mufasa, Sarabi and their little Simba after all.

Mufasa grinned. He then looked sympathetically. "Maybe Zazu can come then..." he says.

"Of course, dear." Sarabi told him.

Rafiki gave Simba a grin and shook a rattle over the boy.

Baby Simba had no emotion on his face, but he seemed to have grasped a little for the rattle.

Mufasa's brother was in his own business with the lights and sun blocked out as it was pure dark. He had raven hair with emerald eyes. He also had a scar around one of his eyes which gave him a nickname that stuck throughout childhood, Scar. He growled as he was lying down on the couch and looked uninterested in anything around him before his phone rang.

"You have a nephew... Mufasa wants you to come to the hospital to meet him" Zazu tells Scar.

Scar grunted and stretched. "I'll see what I can do, I'm a very busy man..." he said, though he were lying. Ever since Mufasa was favored by everyone, including their parents, he had been against the man forever. Not even being an uncle would perk him up.

Zazu snorted. "Just get over here..." he says.

"Fine, I'll come." Scar smirked on the other line, not really wanting to do so.

"Good..." Zazu says and then hung up.

Scar heaved a sigh and decided to get going. He then quickly cancelled a secret appointment he never told his family about and decided to get going against his will.

Zazu came back to tell Mufasa and the others. He hid a blush as he saw Sarafina. Sarafina glanced at Zazu slightly, but made no comment and looked away, still smiling at her friends. Mufusa watched Simba fondly. Rafiki's rattle released a bit of dust. Simba sniffled from the dust and gently sneezed. Sarabi smiled fondly at that. Mufasa leaned his head against his wife's and chuckled at Simba. Rafiki grinned, amused. Simba didn't exactly smile, but he looked very calm around his parents.

"Scar says he is on his way..." Zazu says.

"I hope he means it this time, he didn't come to the wedding." Sarabi stated.

"Of course Scar didn't come on time... He hated Mufasa that much..." Zazu says, now in the present day. He looked annoyed but was happily telling them the story.

A young girl sat looking up at the blue haired man. Her golden eyes were wide as was her mouth as she listened intently to Zazu's story. She had wanted to know about her adoptive father and the family too.

"Then what happened?" a scarlet haired girl who was dressed in camouflage and even dressed like a boy.

"Well Scar didn't show up and was told off by Mufasa, then Simba and Nala ended up meeting three gangsters... With their help Scar killed Mufasa and Simba had to run away... Then for a while Simba was missing..." he says. He then went into telling them what happened before Nala and Simba remet.

Nuuli looked in awe still. The other girl, Sumi, nodded, listening to the story with the other girl, Nuuli.


	2. Chapter 1

The girl, Sumi, nodded, listening to the story with the other girl, Nuuli.

A young girl, no more than three years old, was clinging to Scar like she was scared. Her hair was in pigtails and her golden eyes looked wary. Nala, who was now a young woman, glared slightly at Scar from where she was standing with some of the other women of the village. A woman with sandy blonde but short hair stood not far from Scar. Her hands rested on the shoulders of a four-year old boy who looked like Scar. Sarafina patted her daughter who was eventually born after Simba with full sorrow and sympathy.

Sarabi was in deep grief and loss for her husband and son, she never got over it. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she didn't want to live. The others came to her whenever they could for moral support, but it felt useless. She was glancing at her brother-in-law, who was now dubbed ruler after Mufasa's death and since Simba died with him, or so they all thought, Scar took heir. Scar looked among everyone and was now the new ruler. The young girl clung to Scar still. He was the only one she really knew, he had visited regularly through her life until she was brought to Africa. Her hair was a ginger color and her golden eyes looked wide and scared.

Zazu was looking at the young adult Nala in sympathy. His hands were resting of Sarafina's shoulders. He also looked at Sarabi with sadness. Zira seemed both happy and smug. She knew Scar had brought the young girl up there for Nuka. She was Scar's younger woman, though she was a bit disappointed with how weaker Nuka seemed to be in comparison with Scar. She still loved the boy though.

Sarabi and Sarafina shared hugs and tears with each other. Scar delivered a soft message for Mufasa and Simba's deaths and allowed the three gangsters to live among them in harmony and they will all get along. Good and evil will work together. Zazu looked worried as a large group of gangsters started to come into where they were standing. Three led the way: a woman with long spiky hair, a man with a buzz cut and a man who seemed constantly dazed and distracted, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The young girl whimpered softly and hid more behind Scar. Zira smirked at the others coming in. She may have been young but she was extremely mature.

Simba, however, was not really dead. When he was eight he had actually ran away from home because his uncle told the boy it was his fault Mufasa was killed in an accident and the three gangsters were supposed to kill Simba with him. However, Simba escaped their clutches and he wound up in the middle of nowhere. A few homeless people were going up toward Simba to rob anything they could from him.

He had met Timon and Puumba, the two men, and they raised him as if he were a child of their own. Now the boy was a young adult. Simba had managed to forget about his past and live without worries like his adoptive family had taught him. He was worried that he would have to leave and go back at some point, but he grew over it. As long as he had Timon and Pumbaa with him, he was happy. Timon was a tall, but skinny man. He had ginger hair and was a bit weird-looking. Pumbaa was a portly man with frizzy black hair.

Nuuli was playing outside Scar's home, playing with a doll she had. She was seemingly alone. Zira was out looking for a way to make a better heir for Scar. Scar smiled at the girl and looked out to see everyone obeying him. Even though, they would eventually run out of food and water.

There was a girl in the village who didn't belong and was crawling around. She was old enough to walk by herself, but she preferred to crawl everywhere. She had found Nuuli and came close to her, seeing that she seemed very lonely.

Nuuli looked at the girl. She tilted her head. "Who are you?" she asks, her voice sweet. She had never seen this girl before. Nuuli herself was not actually Scar's daughter as he had planned for her to someday marry Nuka, she however stayed with him and Zira.

The scarlet haired girl looked at her shyly. She put herself in a sitting position and dabbed her knuckles together. "I'm Sumi... I'm afraid I don't have much of a home anymore..."

Scar glanced all around him, feeling in power, no matter how bleak his world was getting ever since his brother was successfully murdered.

Nuuli gave the girl her doll to play with. "You can stay here... Mr. Scar would let you..." she says, quietly.

Sumi shrugged and came closer to the girl, feeling comfortable with her.

Nuuli handed Sumi the doll she was playing with. "I'm Nuuli." she introduces herself.

"Hi, Nuuli..." Sumi didn't look directly at her from being shy and looked at the doll, but was still being polite and friendly.

Nuuli smiled and giggled. She then joined in playing with Sumi. "Nuka, come play!" she calls, her voice respectful.

Nuka grunted and looked at them. "Do I have to...? I'm too cool to play with kids like you." he scoffed a bit.

"Yeah!" Nuuli says smiling. She sweetly smiled at him, neither knowing that they'd be married when they were older.

"Fine..." Nuka growled, then sat with the girls. He looked very annoyed to be doing this.

Scar came by to make sure the boy would really play like he said he would.

Nuuli gave Nuka a brief hug. "Thank you, Nuka." she says smiling. She then started off a game with them.

One of the women looked at the children playing with a smile, she had to hide from Scar though.

Nuka grunted, but smiled as he started playing with the girls. "So, where'd you come from?" he asked the red-haired girl.

"I don't remember..." Sumi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm gonna ask Mr. Scar if she can stay here." Nuuli smiles. She was showing perfect grace of a possible future queen.

"She better not stink up the land..." Nuka waved the air around him.

"Don't be mean, Nuka..." Nuuli pouts.

"I'm only kidding." Nuka laughed, uneasily.

Nuuli smiled up at the black-haired boy. "Okay, Nuka." she says happily and hugged him.

Sumi shrugged and kept playing. Nuuli then continued to play herself. Nala herself was planning to go out and find help to save her tribe. She was a beautiful young lady and was paler than the others with platinum blonde hair. Nala, did sneak out. She glanced at the direction Nuuli was in and gave a soft frown but carried on. Zazu was busy sorting out things Scar needed him to.

Scar didn't notice that Nala was escaping. Scar was at his post, looking exhausted and forced Zazu to sing and dance for him. Zazu looked utterly humiliated and annoyed. He started to sing a sad, depressed song.

"Zazu, stop, try something with a little more bounce." Scar told his new personal servant.

Zazu sighed and then gave a mischievous smile. "It's a small world after all!" he sings, annoyingly.

"NO! Anything but that!" Scar snapped. "Bad enough the children sing that wretched song..."

Zazu smirked once but then sighed. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..." he sings.

Scar bobbed his head along to the song, finding it more appropriate and catchy. He even started to sing along with Zazu. Zazu continued to sing a bit more of it.

"Scar?" came the voice of Banzai.

Nuka felt a little creeped out about the gangsters and backed up with Nuuli and Sumi safely with him. Sumi merely glanced at the three of them.

"Oh, what is it now?" Scar looked back at them.

Nuuli clung to the older boy and whimpered slightly.

"There's no water, or no food..." Shenzi tells Scar, sending a small smirk to the children.

Banzai nodded. "Yeah, and we're hungry!" he adds.

Zazu looked nervously at the gangsters.

"Oh... Kill Zazu for food..." Scar said, not wanting to deal with this. This was not what he was expecting or anticipating when he took the throne to be village leader.

"Uh, that's canibalsim... And I'm too tough and game-y..." Zazu says, nervously.

Shenzi smirked at Zazu. Banzai couldn't help but gaze longingly at the children. Ed laughed wildly as he cornered Zazu too.

"I'm scared..." Nuuli whispers to Nuka at Banzai's hungry look.

"NO!" Sarafina cried and stood in front of Zazu for protection. "We're all hungry, but this isn't the answer! Back off!"

"This is sick..." Nuka's face got grim.

Sumi nodded, disgusted that the gangsters are so hungry they would kill and eat a human being. Zazu looked at the woman, he actually looked with wide eyes. He loved her even more now than ever. Shenzi snorted at Sarafina.

"What about the kids?" Banzai asks, stupidly.

Nuuli clung to Nuka, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Don't touch them!" Scar told them sharply.

Zazu moved Sarafina behind him then. Nuuli offered a tiny smile to Scar. The other woman who was watching had to admit though he was evil and cruel he did look after the children.

Shenzi looked at Bazai and Ed. "Come on..." she says calmly.

Sarafina was scared inside, but aggressive and brave on the outside to keep the menacing cannibals away from them.

"Starve if you have to, I'm the ruler, I'll do what I want!" Scar growled at them, which made them suddenly miss Mufasa. Things weren't nearly as bad when he was the king even though they all hated them as much as Scar and Zira did.

The three gangsters were planning some sort of revenge on Scar.


	3. Chapter 2

Timon and Pumbaa were gathering firewood to heat their place up as it was getting close to cold weather. They were singing together as they were on their way and Pumbaa went one direction to look for more wood. He found something that distracted him and he went along, not knowing Nala was hidden as she was looking for food and help for the village. Timon was singing. He then looked around seeing Puumba was gone.

Nala, who was holding a knife was looking, she would even attack someone else for food. Pumbaa looked alert and screamed once he saw Nala and ran off to get back to his home with Timon and Simba, who seemed to had been nowhere. Nala went chasing Pumbaa, her knife in her hand.

"Puumba, what is it?!" Timon asks.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Pumbaa yelled, thinking Nala was a serial killer.

"What, who?!" Timon shouts. He then screamed as he saw Nala.

Pumbaa screamed, trying to get inside, but was stuck from how wide his hips were trying to escape from Nala, but felt it was no use. Simba heard the men scream and ran out to attack Nala, not recognizing her and started to fight with her to keep her away from the two men who raised him like he were their own son. Timon tried to help Pumbaa. Nala growled as they fought, and she soon had the man on the floor and had the knife to his throat. Like what had happened when they were younger, only with actual danger. Pumbaa was still hiding.

The man was surprised and he was almost dead. He recognized the woman instantly though from his childhood. "Nala...?" he asked, whispering.

Timon looked at Simba and Nala.

Nala recognised him and backed away, stumbling into a sitting position. "Who are you?" she asks, unsure.

Simba stood up, dusting himself clean and looked into her eyes. "Nala, it's me..." he whispered, showing his facial features, hoping she would recognize him easily.

Timon looked gobsmacked.

"Simba?" Nala asks slowly looking carefully at the man. She then grinned and exclaimed for joy. "I'm so glad to find you!" she gasps happily, hugging him.

Simba and Nala shared a mouthy reunion with each other and started hugging and talking to each other while Timon was lost for words. Nala was trying to kill Pumbaa and now she was embracing Simba like they had been best friends or something.

"What's going on here?" Timon tries a first time.

Nala was talking to him, explaining about what had happened. Simba was talking with Nala back, not noticing Timon.

"I said... WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!" Timon yells then.

Nala stopped talking to look at Timon.

Simba looked at one of the men he now lived with. "Timon, this is Nala, she's one of my best friends. Pumbaa! Come out here!"

The chubbier man felt calm that Simba told him he could come out and pulled himself free.

Nala smiled at them a little. "Sorry for trying to kill you," she tells them she then looked at Simba. "If you're still alive... It means you are the true King..." she then tells the man.

"King?" Pumbaa wondered.

Simba looked at her, then back at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Him, King? Lady, have you got your boys confused..." Timon says laughing.

Nala looked at him and then at Simba.

"Uhh... Yeah." Simba laughed with him.

"My liege! I grovel in your acceptance!" Pumbaa was on his knees royally and started kissing Simba's hands like a highly devoted servant.

"Stop it, Lady, he's not a king... Are you?" Timon asks.

Nala looked at Simba. "Come on, tell him..." she says.

"No." Simba said, simply, not wanting to live in that light anymore.

"Simba, can we talk alone a minute?" Nala asks, looking sad.

"Anything she says can be said in front of us, right, Simba?" Timon asks, elbowing the boy a little.

"Actually, Timon, you should go." Simba said, softly and apologetically to the ginger man.

Nala walked away, knowing Simba would follow. Timon was so shocked and looked at the couple of young adults. Simba paused a bit and decided to follow her. He had noticed how beautiful Nala had seemed after so many years.

Timon looked at Puumba. "This stinks..." he huffs.

"Oh, sorry..." Pumbaa said, sheepishly.

"Not you, him, her, alone." Timon says.

"Oh..." Pumbaa watched the two leave.

Nala was telling Simba what Scar had done, and about the children. Simba felt bad and thought back. Scar had told him that Mufasa's death was his fault and he was only a kid. His mother would probably be ashamed, after all, what would she think after seeing him after so many years? Nala had fallen out of love with Simba, he had practically sent her away.

Rafiki was showing Simba who he truly was. Simba stormed off from Nala and went out in the middle of the night, yelling at his father in Heaven. He was then disturbed by the priest, but a bit lost over who he was, but thought he was crazy. He hadn't really known the man, even though Rafiki knew him as a baby. Rafiki led him to where Simba could 'see' his father. Simba raised an eyebrow and followed the estranged man.

"He is in there..." Rafiki says pointing through a bush.

Simba looked at him, then looked through the bush to see a small pond of water. He clearly only saw his reflection. He looked back at the man. "But, that's me..." he told him simply.

Rafiki swatted the back of his head a little and then pushed him a bit closer. "Look harder..." he says and made the water ripple.

Simba grunted in slight pain and looked closer. His reflection dissolved and it became the image of his father he knew too well. Simba's eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"He lives in you..." Rafiki tells him, sounding both crazy and truly genuine.

Simba looked closely and felt some wind blow around him. "Are you saying, I should go back?" he looked around and saw the mysterious man disappeared.

A couple of hours later Zazu had sent Sarafina safely home. He still had to work with Scar. Sarafina was grateful for Zazu and went inside to her own home with her other child, Mheetu. Zazu was working hard even though he didn't want to.

Nuuli was trying to get to see Sarabi, she liked the woman and helped when she could. Sarabi was sleeping endlessly and smiled at Nuuli and Sumi. She didn't like her new living conditions, especially since she was reducing. Nuuli had introduced Sumi to Sarabi. She herself was holding the woman's hand gently.

"Nice to meet you... I'm sad to say you came at a bad time, my dear..." Sarabi smiled gently, but felt bad for Sumi looking for a home, but now was stranded in a near dead landscape.

Sumi smiled at Sarabi, she felt a trust in the woman.

"Nana Sarabi..." Nuuli whispers softly. She nuzzled the woman's hand. Nuuli loved her like a proper family member.

"Are you two becoming friends?" Sarabi smiled at the girls.

"I hope so." Sumi smiled at Nuuli.

"Yes, Nana Sarabi..." Nuuli whispers, she offered Sumi a small smile.

Sumi smiled back a bit.

"That's wonderful, dear." Sarabi smiled fondly at the girls, they reminded her of when she was growing up with Sarafina.

Nuuli petted the woman's hand, not willing to risk her 'Nana Sarabi' getting ill from any germs anywhere other than the hand.

"Are you going to be okay, miss?" Sumi asked.

"I should be fine, don't worry about me, honey..." Sarabi said, lightly.

Nuuli looked at Sumi. She then looked at Sarabi. She was worried for the woman. Her ginger hair was down today and her golden eyes looked almost sad. Sarabi smiled, and slowly shut her eyes to catch some rest. Sumi looked over and put her hand to her face in worry for the poor woman.

"Love you Nana Sarabi..." Nuuli says softly. She then kissed the woman's hand and went up to Sumi. "Come on... Miss Shenzi might get mad..." she whispers.

Shenzi had her arms crossed, she loved kids, but couldn't show it. Sarabi smiled and turned over to catch up on some sleep. Sumi nodded and went with Nuuli to meet the seemingly frightening woman. Sumi wasn't afraid of Shenzi all that much, mostly because she hadn't lived in the village for long. Nuuli looked up at Shenzi and gave a timid smile.

"Come on, we have to go back to Scar's, Zira wants to spend some time with you and Nuka..." the murderous woman tells the children firmly, looking peeved.

"Zira seems dangerous." Sumi remarked as she walked off.

Nuuli nodded agreeing with her friend. "She's nice enough if you do as she says though." she says.

Sumi hummed and continued to follow. Shenzi led the girls away to take them back to Scar's house. Zira was reclining on a sofa-chair in the living room of the house. It was a bit quiet in the house, people were starving, some begged for death, but at least some managed to keep calm.

"Come in, Nuuli, Sumi..." Zira tells the girls, dismissing Shenzi.

Shenzi sneered but went away to go back to her gang.

Nuuli had quickly neatened up both their hairs, and had patted dust off her dress. "Hello, Miss Zira." she greets, she glanced around while still being respectful to check for Nuka.

Sumi came in, looking a little nervous around the woman. "Hello, Miss...uhh... Zira..." she twirled her finger in her messy hair lazily.

Zira blinked her red eyes languidly. "Come, sit and talk." she says, pointing to three pillows in front of ther sofa.

Nuuli came over looking politely at the ground. She sat down on one of the pillows. Sumi came and sat on one of the pillows too. Something about Zira gave her an unsettling feeling.

"Mother? Oh, Mother!" Nuka rushed over with a smile. "I-I found some nice table scraps for you!" he was trying to please her, he had wanted to since Scar found he was an unsuitable heir to the throne and tried to get Zira to try for others before he would be gone.

Zira looked at the scraps "How nice..." she says, her voice forced to be more tolerant than usual. She gestured for him to sit with the girls.

Nuuli smiled softly at Nuka, she found it so nice that he tried to please his mother. Nuka smiled, then set the dish down and sat with the girls. Sumi looked at him oddly, then back at the woman. Zira asked them all about their day. She was still going to push Nuka and Nuuli together if she could. Nuuli told Zira about her and Sumi's day since they met.

"I'm new around here." Sumi told Zira.

"I think she's a street urchin." Nuka spoke up about Sumi's mysterious arrival.

Nuuli nudged Nuka, gently but firmly. She then put her finger to his lips to show he was meant to listen. Nuka looked down at her, then snapped to attention obediently.

"I came from an out land," Sumi shrugged. "They found me when I was a baby and my parents abandoned me on one of their doorsteps and never came back for me. I never felt like a member of my new family..."

Zira raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we can find you a family..." she says, seemingly nice. She didn't really want an unknown person, even a child, in her home.

Nuuli smiled softly at Nuka, and then happily at Sumi.

"You sure, Miss Zira?" Sumi asked, a little shyly.

Nuka had a friendly smile for Nuuli and Sumi. She may have been young but Nuuli already had a crush on Nuka. His smile was cute and made her happy. Nuka merely glanced at Nuuli, he found her to be icky since she was a girl, but didn't say anything to her.

"Yes, I'm sure..." Zira says. "We'll find you one at Scar's next meeting." she informs the girl.

Sumi smiled, shrugging.

Zira looked at the clock. She then looked at the children. "We'll talk more a little later, I'm going to go and talk to Scar." she says.

Nuuli looked at Zira and stood up, recognizing the dismissal, even with how young she was.

"Tell him I said hi, Mother!" Nuka beamed.

"Of Course, Nuka..." Zira says tolerantly and dismissively.

"So, what do we do now?" Sumi asked, holding her knees.

"We can go and play?" Nuuli suggests.

"What do you do for fun around here?" Sumi asked, standing next to Nuuli.

"We can play, or sometimes we can walk around to the other ladies..." Nuuli says.

"Uh... Okay, know any good games?" Sumi asked, smiling.

"Um... I dunno." Nuuli mumbles.

The woman who had been watching over the children while they were outside walked by.

"Why don't you play fight?" Nuka suggested, challenging the girls.

Nuuli looked at Nuka. "Play fight?" she asks, tilting her head.

The woman was walking slowly.

"You know, fight each other..." Nuka suggested. "But don't kill each other."

"CANNON BALL!" Sumi called, then plopped against a pillow.

"Want to show me how?" Nuuli asks, never having heard of play fighting.

"Okay..." Nuka chuckled, then came over Sumi. "I'm gonna getcha!"

"No you don't!" Sumi challenged, dodging him and climbing on his back like a vengeful warrior.

Nuuli watched. She giggled and clapped. "Go Nuka! Go Sumi!" she cheers.

Nuka and Sumi started fighting, but not actually hurting each other, though Sumi was a lot stronger than she looked.

Rafiki met Simba in the field. "Woah, what was dat?!" he asks, rhetorically.

Simba came close, he did resemble his father a bit, but he knew what he had to do. "I'm going back." he told the strange man.

Rafiki nodded. "And just what are you going to do?" he asks, holding the stick he had used to show Simba that the past did hurt but what happened didn't matter as it was in the past.

"The past hurts, but you have to put it behind you..." Simba said, sounding like he was coming in realization. After all, Timon and Pumbaa told him that when he was found by the two new adults in his life.

"Yes, so what are you going to do?" Rafiki asks.

"To get over my past, I must confront it." Simba said.

Rafiki nodded and waved the stick at him. "Go on, get out of here!" he shouts.

Simba was starting to run back to his home village. He wasn't going to let anything stop him. He didn't care how long his journey would take, just as long as he would get there and he would be alright.


	4. Chapter 3

Rafiki let out a crazy howl. He then went to check out Timon and Puumba. Timon and Pumbaa were taking a nap back home in their twin beds, unaware Simba had left. Timon was hugged to Pumbaa.

After looking for Simba Nala had to come back to Timon and Pumbaa's. "Hey, guys..." she says, quietly.

Pumbaa was still sleeping among Timon, so they didn't notice or acknowledge Nala until Timon would wake up in surprise.

"Hey guys..." Nala says, nudging Timon.

Timon looked scared as he opened his eyes to see her. "Waaah!" He screams.

Pumbaa's eyes opened and he screamed too seeing Nala, recreating their first meeting.

"Hey, hey, it's me..." Nala soothes.

Pumbaa settled down and listened carefully to the woman.

"Have you guys seen Simba?" Nala asks.

"No, we thought he was with you." Timon says.

Rafiki watched a moment. Pumbaa nodded in agreement to Timon.

"The King has returned..." Rafiki says appearing from no where.

Nala grinned and explained what Simba had obviously done. Timon looked confused and then they all went to help Simba. Timon and Pumbaa found themselves understanding after long complication and went with Nala to get Simba.

Scar growled as he watched a lot of the villager suffering. He was about to call for his sister-in-law for assistance. He grunted in annoyance and tyranny. He was so hungry and thirsty and there was barely any food around ever since he took charge of the village. Zazu looked frazzled and stressed. Scar was resting after another dull, bleak, nearly dead day.

Zazu looked at Scar. "Are you going to call a meeting, sir?" he asks, annoyed with the man.

"SARABI!!!!" Scar growled for his sister-in-law.

The woman weakly came to him, looking very unhealthy and close to death, but she was still able to get around. Zazu looked soothingly at Sarabi, though he was worried. Sarabi and Scar spoke to each other about the drought and food shortage, Sarabi suggested they move out.

It was nearly storming and Simba was finally home, he just had to find his mother now. Scar and Sarabi were outside and still fighting. Sarabi found Scar to be unreasonable and a worse ruler than Mufasa which made Scar slap the girl across the face for dare mentioning his brother. He had outlawed everyone who would mention the former king's name. 

Nuuli watched and then heard the slap and looked outside with wide eyes. Timon and Puumba had to distract the three gangsters. Shenzi and Banzai started to chase them. Even the mentally ill Ed was eager to chase and kill the intruding men. Nala went to rally the other women. The duo went running away. The three ran too.

"Oh, my!" Sumi watched in shock too.

Nuka's stomach turned as he saw that as well. Scar hadn't done that to Zira... Simba growled at Scar slapping his mother. He moved in on the village.

Sarabi's eyes were shut from the slap and she was on the cold ground. She slowly opened her eyes to look to see her son who looked so much like his father. "Mufasa...?"

"No, it's me." Simba told his mother.

The two shared a loving nuzzle in happiness and family reunion. Sarabi just wondered how her son could be with them.

"Simba? " Scar got a closer look, even he was fooled to confuse his nephew for his long dead brother. "Simba... How nice to see you... ALIVE..." he glared at his hit men and hit woman.

All three of the Hit men (and woman) gulped and backed away a little out of sight. Sarafina quickly hugged her daughter before she went to get the other women of the village. Nuuli looked at her friend, and her unknown future husband, and then went to go and help. Or at least she tried to. Nala rallied with the women.

"Be careful." Nuka whispered to Nuuli.

Sumi went with Nuuli for help.

"I promise, Nuka..." Nuuli says quietly with a sweet smile. She then went out to help if she could.

Nuka smiled and held his hands together, nervously. Sarabi smiled delicately at the women by her side. Two of the women helped Sarabi up. Nala stood with the women. Banzai caught sight of the girls. Shenzi was looking at the two males of the tribe. Sarabi smiled delicately at the women by her side.

Scar and Simba started to confront each other. Simba had put the past behind him and he wasn't going to let it bother him as lightning flashed, but everyone was too angry and vengeful to care about the dangerous weather. Nuuli headed towards Sarabi first. Banzai looked kinda worried, if the kids got hurt Scar would kill them. 

Shenzi gestured for Ed and Banzai to get the children. Nala and the others waited to attack, to defend Simba. Scar made Simba admit that it was his fault Mufasa died, much to the shock of the others. Nala didn't want to believe it, not to mention Sarabi.

"It's not true..." Sarabi told her son, choking back sobs. "Please tell me it's not true!"

"I'm sorry..." Simba whispered to her.

Nuuli went to go to help in anyway she could but was stopped. Banzai picked up Sumi to stop her, not trusting himself with holding the ginger-haired girl, too much like Simba even if she wasn't related.

"Simba?" Nala questions.

"Hey!" Sumi wriggled in his grasp.

"Nope, can't allow you to be in danger..." Banzai sighed. "Ed, grab the ginger..." he then says.

Nuuli pouted "I wanna help!" she pouts.

Ed did as told and held Nuuli SECURELY.

"Nope, and maybe Scar'll listen once he sees we have you both." Banzai says, actually meaning about how they were keeping the children safe.

"Let me go!" Nuuli whines kicking her little legs.

Ed tried to settle Sumi, but the girl was stronger than she looked.

"He confesses!" Scar circled around his nephew. "You are guilty!"

"It's not my fault!" Simba argued, feeling trapped.

Nala couldn't actually believe it. Simba felt like he made a grave mistake. he then started to run off, but Scar was chasing after him. They were having a final battle for the true throne to the village. Sarabi still didn't want to believe that kind of news. Simba was her son, but she still sided with him and knew this had to be a big misunderstanding. Nala followed, she still loved Simba.

Lightning flashed which caused a tear in one of the homes with flames boiling. Simba was dangling over it with Scar on top of him. The dastardly man leaned forward and revealed something. "And here's my little secret... I killed Mufasa..." he whispered to the boy.

Simba's eyes flashed as he remembered the day Mufasa was in a deathly accident after saving Simba. The child screamed and he now screamed in present day and pounced on top of Scar. "MURDERER!" he roared at Scar, being lied to all those years ago.

Banzai took Sumi towards Shenzi. Shenzi led them to near where Scar and Simba were fighting. Nuuli kicked Ed in the shin and then went to get Sumi free. Nala led the other women towards it. Sumi looked gratefully worried for Simba as he was locked in combat with his own uncle. It was a rather frightening image, she was a bit of a tough girl, but seeing this was rather dramatic. 

"Tell them what you did..." Simba seethed at Scar, forcing him to confess for being the one who let Mufasa die.

Shenzi picked Nuuli up and walked over, standing with her associates. Banzai watched the fight. Nuuli struggled. Nala watched with the women.

Scar wasn't going to do it, but gave in. "I did it..." he said softly, so the others couldn't hear him.

"So they can hear you..." Simba snarled.

Scar growled, then made his voice loud enough for nearly everyone in the village to hear. "I KILLED MUFASA!" 

Sarabi's face paled and she nearly struggled out a gasp, about to cry and Sarafina hugged her in comfort and support. Nuuli gasped. After Scar had admitted this, more of the Mafia started to attack Simba. Simba tried to fight them and as he was busy, Scar was running off to freedom from being in possible deathly danger. Sumi cupped her mouth and kept watching. This was almost too much.

"Scar will get us out of this, I know he will..." Zira muttered aggressively as she watched the fight, but didn't participate.

Nuuli hung, watching in Shenzi's hold. The mafia even was fighting the women. Nala led them in an attack. Sarabi got the other women to fight back and she tried her level best. Scar harming her when she brought up her late husband really took a lot out of her and had the wind knocked out of her and she tried her best to beat the Mafia gang members. Simba went around looking for Scar and was going to defeat him, but he wasn't actually going to kill him. Zira took Nuka and kept him inside so he wouldn't get hurt from the near murders that may or may not happen. Simba finally caught up to Scar and Scar was sure the boy wouldn't kill his own uncle. 

"No, Scar, I'm not like you." Simba came close, very angry. "I want you to run, run far away and never return."

Scar remembered when he told Simba that and was seemingly going to go and follow orders with the boy as the true king of the village. Scar was on his way out, but then made Simba's eyes burn with some flamed up debris and started to wrestle against him.

Nuuli struggled in Shenzi's grip. "Let us go..." she says.

Shenzi ignored her and neared to where Scar and Simba were. Nala and the women sent the mafia hiding. Banzai and Ed followed, Banzai still holding Sumi. Scar was now trying to convince Simba that Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the other Mafia members were the enemy, not him. He was trying to save himself, but Simba wouldn't be hearing it. Sumi listened in surprise to Scar's defense and wondered how the three gang members felt about it.

Nuuli looked shocked. Shenzi blinked. They all narrowed their eyes and stopped fighting. Nala watched too. Even Ed looked aggressive. He was still a bit loopy, but he knew when he would be called out like that.

Scar and Simba continued their fight. Simba was a very disgusted with his uncle now and thought he deserved to be punished, still refusing to kill him. Simba had won and kicked Scar against where the Mafia members were to get him out of the village. He banished him and never wanted to see him again even if they were relatives. 

Scar was a little stumbling due to how tough Simba had gotten over the years and stood up wobbly. He looked over to see the three members he was closer to than the rest and chuckled. "Oh, my friends..." he smiled at them, knowing they would stay by his side, not knowing they overheard him when he blamed them for being evil.

Shenzi had left the girls safer away. "Friends? I thought we were the enemy..." she laughs darkly.

Banzai looked disgusted with Scar. Ed still stared hard at Scar as his friends were talking about Scar turning on them to save his own life. Scar looked very worried and nervous around the three now as they came closer.

"That's what I heard right, Ed?" Banzai asks.

Shenzi looked at the man smiling darkly. The others advanced too. Ed blinked, then started to laugh like his normal goofy self, but it sounded demented as well. Scar backed up and tried to get them away from him, but they were invading in on him as the fire advanced on them to set the fiery, betrayed mood. The mafia were destroying Scar and then ran away.


	5. Chapter 4

Nala looked at Simba. Nuuli hugged Sumi close looking worried at Simba. Simba was a little hurt, but he could walk fine, but had some battle scars. Sumi looked with Nuuli, hoping Simba wasn't hurt terribly bad. Nala smiled softly at Simba.

Nuuli looked at Sumi. "What's gonna happen to us?" She whispers.

Sumi shrugged, unsure herself. As Scar was being taken care of, there were raindrops coming as though to set the war outbreak over and set peace back into the village. Nuuli stayed by Sumi. Nala smiled at Simba.

Rafiki came up to Simba. "It's time..." he smiles.

Simba nodded to Rafiki and came to the area where all the villagers could see him. "My fellow villagers, fear no more for we no longer have to live under the reign of King Scar, I, being the son of Mufasa, shall take the throne and let my future children follow in my footsteps as I did my father's," Simba spoke bravely and fiercely to them as they watched him. "I am the true and new King Simba!" he nearly roared in his coronation to allow them to cheer for him to be the rightful heir of the village instead of Scar.

Zira was not happy about this and she folded her arms as she was with her children. "I'll get even with them soon enough..." she said to herself evilly as she walked off to her own little family, away from the celebration.

Nala led everyone in cheers. Nuuli gulped slightly. She saw Nuka leaving with Zira and sadly waved. Rafiki grinned. Nuka sadly waved back wondering what life he and his mother would lead now with Simba in charge. The villagers cheered as the rain was slowly clearing. Simba stepped down and found Nala, smiling and came close to her. Though disgusted with this news as a child, fell back in love with his childhood friend and asked her hand in marriage to become Queen of the Village.

Nala looked at him with wide eyes. She then grinned "Oh, yes, yes, yes." she says happily.

Simba smiled proudly at his eligible mate from the day they were both born and they hugged each other close with a tear rolling down his cheek in sheer happiness. Mufasa would be so proud.

"Oh, my little girl!" Sarafina nearly choked back sobs of joy for Nala.

Nala smiled and laughed happily and kissed Simba. Simba held Nala tight in love and happiness. Nala pulled back from the kiss, but stayed in his arms. 

Nuuli went to check on Sarabi, looking worried.

Sarabi looked down at Nuuli softly as she rubbed her bruised cheek. "Oh, hello, sweetie..."

Nuuli gently hugged Sarabi. "Are you okay?" She asks softly. She had been worried for the woman she loved as a grandmother.

"I'll be alright now, child," Sarabi said though gentle as the brisk wind. "My son is back home and Scar is no more."

Nuuli hugged Sarabi still. "What's gonna happen to me and Sumi?" She asks quietly.

"You two don't have homes?" Sarabi asked the girls.

"Well, I don't." Sumi said while shaking her head.

Nala looked at Simba. "There are two ones we need to talk about, luv." she says.

Nuuli looked down. "Mr. Scar was looking after me..." she says softly.

"Yes?" Simba asked her after they ceased their public display of affection to the villagers.

"Scar brought a young girl to the village, but we don't know why and another girl came... She has no home." Nala says quietly.

"I don't remember where I came from..." Sumi added, feeling lost and out of place.

"Oh, you poor dears... That won't do." Sarabi was deeply sympathetic.

Nuuli shuffled her feet, unsure a little.

Simba looked to see Nuuli and Sumi as they were just wondering where they were going to stay. "Maybe they could be with us if they don't have a home... I just hope that one girl isn't like Scar or anything... Zira seems harmless for now even if she was mostly on Scar's side." 

Sarabi looked at her son as she held the girls close, waiting for approval to let them stay in the village since they had nowhere else to go.

Nala smiled slightly. "Nuuli, the red-head, looks just like you when you were younger..." she whispers. "Plus the women all love them..." she says.

Nuuli looked up at Simba with wide golden eyes. Some of the other village women were gathered to the two homeless children to let them be brought in.

"She does a little..." Simba whispered softly and smiled. He then went to the two girls and looked down at them. "How would you to like to live here in the village as royalty?"

"Really?" Sumi's eyes widened.

Nala smiled at Simba.

Nuuli looked surprised. But unsure of what exactly he meant she had to ask. "W-What do you mean?" She asks softly.

"Would you like to live with us?" Simba asked, smiling gently to show he was inviting them and welcoming them into the high social status marked part of the village.

Nala nodded. "Yes, you can be our adopted daughters." she says.

Nuuli looked shocked. "R-Really?" She asks.

"Really, really, hakuna matata." Simba told them with a smile. "No more worries, okay?"

Sumi smiled very fondly at the new king of the village who was also going to become her father. "Okay.... Dad..." she felt odd about saying that word to refer to him now, but it might take some getting used to.

Nala smiled and held out an arm. Nuuli slowly went up to Simba and then hugged him. The new family joined together in warmth and embrace. A while after Simba was declared king, he was with Nala while the girls were in bed and he was by her side. Nala became pregnant eventually and it was to be a boy. It was well-known that in the family, the eldest son takes over the throne of the village. 

He didn't want to be harsh with the girls about having another child in their family that would be their own, but luckily, Sumi handled it maturely and was actually a little excited about the thought of having a little brother around after Nala mentioned what it was like with her own younger brother when they were children like the girls. Nuuli looked surprised, but handled it okay. She quite often stood by the window though looking out for something or someone.


	6. Chapter 5

Sumi yawned a bit and looked over to Nuuli. "You okay?" she asked softly.

The villagers were speaking of the new baby coming to become the new heir outside the window, passing the royal home of King Simba and Queen Nala.

"Yeah, I miss Nuka though." she says quietly.

Sumi came to sit with her new-found friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure he and Zira will visit soon... Nuka has a new sister now, I think her name's Shetani or something."

"Vitani? He has a brother too, doesn't he... Kovu?" She says. She sighed softly.

"Vitani, that's it!" Sumi snapped her fingers in realization, then thought about the little brother. "I think... I know Zira had another baby when Scar was in control, but I don't know if it was a boy or a girl or what it's name is... He looks a lot like Scar, but they all say he wasn't the father."

Nuuli played with her hair.

"You like Nuka, don't you?" Sumi noticed how nervous the other girl seemed around the strange boy they had known for a short while before being officially accepted into the village.

Nuuli nodded. "Yeah, I do." she agrees quietly.

Sumi smirked a little teasingly to her friend, she couldn't help but do it.

Sarafina was on her way back into Simba and Nala's home with some food to give for them, but she seemed to have gotten lost. She looked around and didn't see any familiar faces. "Hmm..."

Nuuli gently pushed Sumi. "Stop it..." she mumbles.

Sumi chuckled at Nuuli a bit. Nuuli stuck her tongue out to Sumi then looked out again. Sumi stuck her own tongue out and looked out with her. Nuuli sighed softly.

Sarafina looked around as she was walking and was unknowingly going toward Zazu who was out tonight. Zazu was humming happily now that everything was fine again. 

Sarafina bumped him a little by accident and realized what happened. "Oh, no, sorry!"

Zazu caught her from falling and the food. "Hi, there." he smiles.

"I'm sorry... I guess I got lost and I wasn't watching where I was going..." Sarafina sounded very troubled. She had never really contacted with anyone in the village besides Sarabi, her best friend.

"It's okay, Sarafina..." he says softly and made sure she was steady before he let her go.

Sarafina propped herself up and cupped her mouth. "Oh, is any of the food going bad?" she sounded deeply worried about the mess made by accident.

"No..." he says, handing her the food.

"Oh, good... I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm out of it, usually I'm perfectly on top of things..." Sarafina sounded frantic again. Why was she so paranoid tonight?

Zazu smiled softly. "It's okay." he says.

"No, I'm a mess, really..." Sarafina said, nearly sheepish at the blue-haired man.

Zazu stroked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I think you're beautiful." he says softly.

Sarafina blinked at him and visibly blushed, stroking her arm around him, sheepishly. "M-M-Me?! N-No, couldn't be....."

"You are." Zazu says, smiling.

"Truly a gentleman..." Sarafina said, nearly shy toward him, but smiling appropriately.

Zazu smiled. "Where are you going?" He asks her.

"I was trying to get back to Simba and Nala, but I got lost... I never really left home that often before Scar took over." Sarafina answered.

Zazu held out the crook of his arm. "I'll take you there." he says, a slight blush luckily hidden by the evening light.

Sarafina nodded. "Thank you, Zazu..." she said softly, then did decide to follow him. If anyone would already know where Simba and Nala were, he would already since he had been trained to know his way around the village.

Zazu soon had her safely at Simba and Nala's door.

"Thank you so much...." Sarafina said softly with a smile. "You're so helpful, no wonder Mufasa always trusted you."

Zazu smiled gently. "Would you like to meet up sometime?" He asks.

Sarafina blushed instantly. "You mean... Like the two of us alone together?"

Zazu nodded "Yeah." he says.

"Only if you want to..." Sarafina said sheepishly and her eyes seemed to sparkle at him.

Zazu smiled and kissed her cheek.

Sarafina turned bright red and giggled squeakily, smiling at him. "Well, I guess I uhh.... Should meet my daughter now...." She sàid not nervous of him, but was like a shy school girl capturing the eye of a strapping male above her age group.

Zazu chuckled. "See you later." he says.

Sarafina nodded once. "See you later." she told the man, now sounding mature and walked into the home to greet her daughter and new son-in-law.

Zazu went off.

Nala smiled at her mother. "Hello." she says.

Nuuli looked up. "Nana Sarafina." she says happily.

"Hi, Sarafina." Simba greeted his mother's best friend.

"Hey, kids!" Sarafina greeted back, talking to both the adults and the actual kids.

"What'd ya bring me?" Sumi peered into one of the bags the woman had.

Nala chuckled. "Sumi, don't be rude.." she says.

Nuuli smiled and waved at Sarafina. The woman chuckled at Sumi and gave a friendly smile to Nuuli to put the food away. 

"Sorry..." Sumi sighed, but smiled to show she wasn't mad or going to be grumpy about this.

Nala ruffled her hair. Nuuli went fo help her 'maternal grandmother'. Sumi giggled and helped Sarafina as well.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Sarafina smiled at the two. "Thank you, girls," she then looked at the couple on a couch lounging togther. "How's the baby?" she asked her daughter.

Nala smiled. "Kicks me quite strongly... So, I think it's a boy..." she laughs.

Nuuli smiled at Sarafina.

"What should we name him?" Simba wondered.

"How about Stinky, cuz babies are?" Sumi suggested, teasingly. 

"Sumi!" Sarabi scolded.

"Well, they are!" Sumi cried in defense.

Nala looked at her stomach "What about Kopa?" She asks.

Nuuli smiled. "I like it." she says happily.

"Kopa, that's an interesting name." Sumi smirked a little.

"Kopa..." Simba nodded in agreement, liking how that name sounded. It would be perfect for the future king of the village and their first child together.

"I agree." Sarabi smiled, excited about becoming a grandmother with Sarafina.

Nala smiled. Nuuli giggled a little.Sarabi smiled fondly to Simba. He had really grown up and looked just like his father. 

"Won't be long now until the new king of the village is brought to the world, for it is the circle of life..." Simba recited in reminiscent of the late Mufasa.


	7. Chapter 6

Nala had given birth to a healthy baby boy. She smiled lovingly at her husband, her baby in her arms.

"Hello, my little prince..." Simba greeted his new son, looking down at the boy. He had Simba's eyes and Nala's face a little, along with the hair if it had been darkened. 

Sarafina and Sarabi sat with Sumi and Nuuli to welcome the new leader of the village while the other villagers were just ecstatic to meet him as well as their future leader. Even Timon and Pumbaa were there. Nala smiled as Kopa gave his first newborn smile.

"He'll make a fine king when my time is up." Simba smiled at his son and wife.

Nala smiled.

"Shall we go out and meet everyone?" Simba asked Nala.

Nala nodded. "Yes..." she says softly.

"You ready?" Simba asked, getting set to send her out with Kopa to meet the family.

Nala straightened her hair just a little and nodded. "Yeah." she smiles.

Simba smiled and helped Nala get out and show everyone.

Nuuli was braiding Sarabi's hair. 

"Ooh, this is taking too long, how long does it take to have a baby anyway?" Sumi folded her arms impatiently.

Sarabi smiled, delighted toward Nuuli. Nuuli smiled back and CONTINUED braiding. 

"Uhhh... What do you think, Timon?" Pumbaa asked his friend who was the 'brains' of them two, but he had moments of his own brilliance even if no one really acknowledged it.

"Ages..." was Timon's reply.

"It shouldn't be too long now, Simba was so late to be born I was starting to think he was never coming around, my sisters used to tease me for it since he was my first and only birth and one of them already had a couple of kids before me." Sarabi sighed, but laughed a bit. 

"Just be patient, kids, it won't be too long now." Pumbaa tried to assure them in an uncle-niece bond sort of way he could have with the girls and maybe even the new baby.

Timon grinned. Nuuli smiled at Pumbaa.

Sumi lifted her head, she then got down on her feet and rushed to meet the new king of the village. "A baby! Let me see, let me see!" she jumped frantically as she saw Nala holding the bundle in a blue blanket.

"Shh, shh, shh, Sumi... We don't want to scare him, do we?" She asks.

Nuuli took Sarabi and Sarafina's hands. "Come on." she smiles.

Sumi moaned, then went back to her spot. Sarabi and Sarafina nodded, following her to meet their grandson.

Nuuli came up with the two women. "He's cute..." she whispers.

Nala smiled and stopped Sumi from actually leaving to the spot.

"Oh, he's going to be a very handsome leader someday." Sarabi said fondly.

"He lives in us." Sarafina added.

Sumi glanced at Kopa, not sure what to make of him. Seeing a new baby around wasn't as exciting as she thought it would be. Nuuli smiled. Nala chuckled softly. Kopa blinked at everyone. 

"Hello, my little prince..." Sarabi cooed, the most proud of anyone else in the room.

"Hey buddy, I'm your Uncle Pumbaa, we're gonna be great friends!" Pumbaa smiled gently at the baby.

Nuuli giggled.

"Such a little guy... A chip off the old block." Timon says.

Kopa merely blinked, not scared, even with so many people.

"I hope you two can help look after him like you did for me." Simba smiled at his two new best friends.

Sumi looked at the baby boy and smiled a little at him. "Hewwo, Kopaaaa...."

Zira hissed from outside the hospital as she heard the celebration for the birth of Prince Kopa. Nuuli lightly touched his little hand. Kopa gave another smile to Sumi. Nala was smiling happily. Sarafina was so happy for her daughter as Sarabi was happy for her son. Sumi blinked at Kopa as they were all together. 

"It's gonna be King Kopa's finest fliiing..." Pumbaa sang to himself gently as he was engrossed by the baby boy, hoping he could be like a proper mentor for the kid.

Nuuli watched him happily. Nala looked at Pumbaa, wondering how he knew that song. Timon chuckled. Pumbaa was very happy with Kopa with Timon. This was going to be like old times, only hopefully it won't involve a tragic past for the poor boy to have him run away to them. 

"I guess I could get used to this..." Sumi shrugged her shoulders, then looked respectful as Rafiki came to meet the baby as well.

Sarafina gently held out her hand to the baby and wiggled her fingers. Nuuli smiled softly. Nala looked at Rafiki. Rafiki looked over the baby boy. He shook his staff over him.


	8. Chapter 7

Young Prince Kopa had grown up, but not as an adult yet, he was still a little kid, but he had grown in the village and was raised to be the next ruler of the land. Not only that, but he was going to be a big brother soon. Nuuli was now almost a teenager. She had filled out a little more and her hair was longer. 

Nala was carefully tidying up a bit. Zira had planned to get rid of Kopa. Sumi was growing with Nuuli, her hair was long too, but she had tied into like a ponytail to keep it out of her face and she seemed to have becoming more in touch with her feminine side. She was still tomboyish, but she seemed to be wearing dresses more and even attempting to wear make-up.

Kopa came up to the girls. "You guys wanna play? I'm gonna go outside!"

Nuuli was very girly herself but would happily play rough and tumble. "Sure, Kopa! Let me just go change." she says happily, doing so. She came back in more sturdy clothes.

Nala smiled, amused by them.

Sumi smiled as she clicked her hair into a ponytail. "Of course." 

Kopa smiled, very excited. 

"What do you want to play?" Sumi asked.

Kopa then paused to think about it. "Hide and seek!"

Nuuli smiled. "Me and Kopa'll hide together while Sumi finds us!" She giggles.

Nala smiled, Nuuli never let Kopa out on his own if his friends weren't there.

Sumi giggled. "That sounds like a great idea."

"No peeking!" Kopa reminded her.

Sumi waited until they were outside first, then would cover her eyes and count while Kopa and Nuuli would hide. Nuuli took Kopa's hand and ran to find a hiding spot near the Savannah, though close enough to not get into trouble.

Zira smirked. "Nuka... Keep that Sumi girl busy... I have a job to do." she tells him.

"Yes, mother..." Nuka said obediently with a sick grin and slithered like a snake to get at Sumi unknown to Kopa and Nuuli.

Kopa giggled as they ran together. Sumi kept counting innocently. Nuuli brought him to hide in a cluster of rocks, giggling. Zira snuck along, following the two children. She smirked darkly a knife hidden in her slightly ragged skirt. 

"Ready or not, here I--" Sumi called out, then saw the boy. "Nuka?"

"Hello, Sumi..." Nuka greeted.

Kopa giggled, then wondered what Nuka was doing there. Nuuli looked too. Zira snuck up behind the two. She took the knife out of her skirt. Kopa looked to Nuuli in slight confusion, then looked behind him a bit. He looked back, however, he did a double take as he saw Zira with a knife and he let out a scream. Nuuli turned to look too and also screamed.

Zira growled and silenced them both. She fatally hurt Kopa, and also hurt Nuuli, but not as bad as the fatal blow she gave Kopa. Nala gasped and went to investigate. Kopa had tried to run, but he was struck instantly, he couldn't even move as he fell to the ground. Sumi looked over and ignored Nuka then and rushed over to see what happened. She then gasped when she found Nuuli and Kopa, but not in the way she wanted to in this game, this wasn't a game anymore.

Nuuli was in shock, her hand over an obvious wound. Obvious due to the blood trickling. Zira didn't care she was seen. The crazy woman was pleased. Nala came and let out a pained cry. She ran to the fallen figure of her son.

"Oh, gosh, that looks bad..." Sumi saw the wound. 

Simba noticed a commotion outside and looked out to the nearest window. He decided to see to it at once. Nuka came over and went to his mother's side, looking as evil as her, though not really too much. Nuuli looked at Nuka, a hurt look on her face. He was in on this? Zira was apprehended and held. Nala clutched the body of her son to her chest.

Simba rushed over. "What is the meaning of this?" He then looked to see Kopa was struck and now dead. His face paled instantly. "No...."

Nuka looked a little guilty once he saw Nuuli had been hurt too, but not as much as the former and late young prince of the village. Nuuli's trust with people was shaken, could she trust anyone really? Zira smirked at the Leader and his queen. Nala sobbed. Sarafina looked shocked, going to help Nuuli too. Sarabi went with Sarafina to see poor Nala and couldn't believe this either, her only grandson was now dead, and Nuuli was horribly injured.

Simba's sadness melted away and he glared harshly to Zira. "How could you do such a thing?"

Nuuli allowed them to help her, but didn't speak.

"You killed Scar! You're lucky I didn't kill the two children." she laughs.

Nala looked with sad rage at Zira. Sarafina set to binding Nuuli's wound. Sarabi used her instincts with Nuuli like before to soothe the girl in her stinging and singeing pain.

Simba was very angry with the woman. "I'll tell you what I told Scar... Run, run away and never return... You and your loved ones are hereby banished from the village."

Nuuli looked towards the boy she had liked, her face betrayed.

Zira looked angry then. "You can't banish me." she growls.

Some of the women stood by Zira in a supportive way. Nuka looked to Nuuli. Sumi seemed surprised that Nuuli was going to the dark side.

"I can and I have," Simba snarled to Zira. "You're all outsiders now and you are to never come back into the village."

Nuuli looked sad at Nuka.

Zira growled but then had a sick smirk. "We'll go... But, I want her!" She says firmly, pointing at Nuuli.

Sarafina held the red-headed girl close. The women all looked shocked. Nuka smirked a bit. He had grown fond of Nuuli once they got a bit older, but wondered why his mother wanted her exactly. Sumi gasped at that.

Simba's eyes widened. "You... You want Nuuli...?" 

Sarabi looked very worried. Nuuli looked scared.

"Yes, I want her.... I'll leave peacefully with my group if you give her to me." Zira smirks.

Sarafina shook her head softly. Nala looked worried. Simba looked highly concerned. He couldn't let an innocent girl like Nuuli go off with a terrible rogue like Zira. Then again, Zira might do a lot worse with them all, just look at Kopa. This was a very hard decision, but he slowly shut his eyes. "Very well..." he finally stated, which shocked some of the others.

There were two girls, one of them was a younger girl who slightly resembled Zira as she faded in the background with the other women on Zira's side and the other had some resemblance to Scar, though somehow, also looked like Sumi somehow, but no one seemed to notice. 

"Simba..." Sarabi whispered to her son.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way she'll leave us in peace..." Simba whispered back to his mother.

Nuuli looked at Simba, her face filled with hurt. Her expression then went blank. Zira smirked. One of the women fetched Nuuli and handed her to Zira. Sarafina looked shocked. Nala reached out an arm, she had felt Nuuli truly was her daughter, not just adopted. Nuka was still a bit surprised.

Simba had to admit, it was tough and stressful as he rubbed his head, trying to block something from his mind at the same time of making it up when Zira demanded Nuuli. Sumi pouted and hugged Nala as tears rolled down her face. Zira turned and walked off with her group. She held Nuuli firmly but gently. The women following Zira glared at Simba. Sarafina hugged Sarabi. Nala hugged the two, her late son and Sumi to her gently. 

This was truly a depressing day. Simba felt in such pain for Kopa to be killed now. Hopefully he would be a better parent to his next child, he only blamed himself. Sumi sniffled, burying her face in Nala's dress, she was sad because of Nuuli and Kopa, not just one over the other. Nala cried silently. Sarafina sniffed softly.

Timon and Pumbaa were told of what happened and shared their condolences and were sorry that it had to happen the way it did. The only upside this could be thought up with is that Kopa was now with the grandfather he never got to meet. Sarabi's eyes seemed to be redder than they would be due to her crying.

Zazu had arranged for a funeral, everyone in the village dressed in black, and it had to be the most depressing and saddening one of them all. Even more than the departing Ahadi and Uru, Mufasa and Scar's parents, even more than Mufasa's himself, and now for Prince Kopa, who wouldn't become King, even if the law often required for the eldest to become one, mostly a son, but there would have to be an exception for this time around. It would take a lot of time to carry this on everyone's shoulders.

"Welcome to your new home." the girl who looked a little like Zira, but with topaz blue eyes told Nuuli as they were walking far, far away from the village.

Nuuli looked at the girl. She decided she wouldn't speak to anyone ever, but nodded a little. Soon they found an old, weather torn village, that was empty.

"This place looks like a dump." Nuka commented.

"Where else would we go?" the girl glared at him and so did the other who seemed to do whatever she would do, almost like sisters.


	9. Chapter 8

A few years later an older, more meaner looking Nuuli sat watching her 'little brother'. Her red hair was cut shorter and looked limper. Nala looked more strict than she should. The two girls, named Vitani and Vendetta did too. They were a bit older too and almost teenagers. 

"We can't hurt him, he's Mom's favorite." Vitani told the girl with her.

"Yeah." Vendetta only nodded, almost like a minion.

Nuka merely scoffed about that, looking at his little brother, named Kovu. "Little termite..."

Nuuli looked at them, glaring. She then watched Kovu. She stood up and held out her hand to him. Zira was going to find food near Simba's village. She had told Nuka specifically to watch Kovu and Nuuli. Kovu looked around them and watched his mother leave, but looked back to everyone. He picked his chubby hand up to touch Nuuli's hand, feeling closer with her than the others. Vitani sent a glare to Vendetta, but sat with her and read a book. 

A few of the other villagers were talking of the new edition in Simba's family, unaware that Zira was about. 

"She was definitely a cute baby," one of the women spoke fondly. "I think they named her Kiara."

Zira narrowed her eyes.

"How lovely, a princess..." a man sighed. "How sad we had to lose Prince Kopa though."

"But we've gained a new princess... I'm sure she'll do just fine..." the woman said softly as they walked off together.

Zira growled silently.

Nuuli picked the little boy up and bounced him gently. She walked off to the side of the stream with him. Kovu giggled as he nearly clutched to Nuuli. Nuka watched Nuuli go off and looked a little jealous, which made Vitani and Vendetta smirk and he glared at them to mind their own business.

Nuuli smiled slightly at Kovu. Once they were far enough away and alone by the stream she set him on her lap. "You're cute, aren't you?" She says softly.

Kovu giggled and smiled to her.

Nuuli smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Not even modest enough to not laugh..." she huffs, though her tone was playful. Kovu was the only one she talked to, as a baby was the most innocent thing on the planet.

Kovu giggled, quietly babbling to her, not being able to speak quite yet. 

Nuuli snorted. "You brat~" she teases fondly and tickled him.

Kovu giggled from the tickles, he really liked her too, the others didn't really seem to that much. "Nuuwi..."

Nuuli looked surprised. "Say it again, cutie~" she says softly. She flopped back holding him above her, smiling.

"Nuuwi..." Kovu said her name with a smile.

Nuuli smiled happily and brought him down closer, allowing him to give a brotherly baby kiss.

Kovu giggled and smiled.

Nuuli smiled and then lay him across her chest. "Time for a nap." she says.

"Aww..." Kovu seemed to understand that, but his green eyes did look rather sleepy as he nuzzled against her.

Nuuli wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes too. Kovu seemed to smile as he was falling asleep in Nuuli's arms. Nuuli soon fell asleep with the little boy in her arms. Kovu nuzzled against her peacefully.

"When's Mother coming back?" Vitani growled as she stared at her empty plate. "I'm starvin'!"

"Yeah, me too!" Vendetta nearly droned.

Nuuli smiled, looking remnant of when she was younger. One of the other ladies shrugged.

"Nuka, go find us some food!" Vitani demanded to her older brother.

"There's nothing here, we have to wait for Mother!" Nuka snarled at her, angry because of how hungry he was too.

"Now!" Vendetta put in, trying to sound menacing too.

Nuka rolled his eyes and left, though he knew he wasn't going to find anything. Kovu was lightly snoring in Nuuli's grasp. The woman smirked slightly.

Nuka went out anyway and spotted Nuuli with Kovu. Typical, she was always spending so much time with him. What was the big deal anyway? "Hey, Nuuli, how's our little 'chosen one'?" He snorted, calling his brother that.

Nuuli woke up and looked at Nuka. She went silent again and sat up. She merely stuck her thumb up. She hugged the baby to her chest. Kovu was unaware his older brother was around.

Nuka still scoffed, but smiled to Nuuli. "I don't understand why he had to be the chosen one... I mean, I'm the oldest, and Scar wasn't even his father..."

Nuuli sighed silently and patted the ground, just a little away from her. She hadn't forgiven him fully but she was more tolerant now. Kovu shifted slightly, but still felt safe and warm against Nuuli, even more than when Zira would hold him even if the woman was his mother. Nuka huffed, then went off to find something edible since his sisters seemed very angered about not being able to eat for a while now.

Nuuli watched him and shook her head. She rocked Kovu. Nuka wandered around, grumbling, feeling ignored. Kovu went back to SLEEPING SOUNDLY. Nuuli sighed gently. She went to help. Kovu huddled to Nuuli, smiling in his sleep. Nuka grumbled as he walked about. Zira came back with some food, only just enough. Nuuli sighed gently.

Nuka looked down to see Nuuli with Kovu. What were they doing here? Zira looked around for her sons and the girl she counted as a daughter. Nuuli nuzzled the young boy. Nuka kept walking and saw that his mother had returned.

Zira looked at Nuka. "Where is Kovu and Nuuli?" She growls.

Nuuli started to head back.

"By the stream back home..." Nuka answered innocently and slightly scaredily as he walked with Zira back over.

Zira shot him a dangerous look. Nuka trembled at the look and kept quiet as they walked back together. Kovu hummed, still cuddling against Nuuli. Nuuli could actually be seen just up ahead now. Zira got Nuuli to walk with them.

Nuuli was still allowed to carry Zira's sleeping 'prince'. Nuka looked a little nervous and afraid of his mother as they walked together. Vitani and Vendetta looked over to see Zira coming back with some food.

Zira put the food in the group's communal dining area. "Why were they alone there, Nuka?" She asks, too calm.

Nuuli looked ready to step in.

"Because those two told me to find food for them!" Nuka pointed sharply to Vitani and Vendetta, glaring at them. 

Zira narrowed her eyes. "I told you to watch them!" She says angrily. She raised her hand to slap him.

Nuuli grabbed her arm, shaking her head. Nuka quickly flinched, his instinct breaking out due to how more abusive his mother was to him than anyone else. Kovu shifted slightly, but still slept close to Nuuli. Zira looked down at Nuuli and Kovu. She settled down, she couldn't upset the girl Kovu took a liking to.

Nuuli stepped back when she was calm. Nuka was still flinching, expecting to be hit, but he looked with one sapphire eye open. Kovu settled down now, still sleeping. Zira reached down and gently took Kovu, taking him and putting him in his baby safe hammock. Nuuli looked at Nuka. Kovu shifted slightly, but didn't once wake up.

Nuka looked back to Nuuli, he knew she wouldn't talk, but he had to ask, since Vitani wouldn't do something like that for him. "Why did you stop her for me...?"

Zira put Kovu in his hammock and covered him carefully. Nuuli merely gave a tiny smile and pointed to herself, she had been the one to leave after all. Kovu nuzzled a bit, getting comfortable in his hammock. Nuka blinked, then had a small smile for her. Zira smiled. Nuuli blushed and then went to go sit down.

Nuka went to sit with Vitani and Vendetta. Vitani seemed really angry and started to scratch on the table, her nails were like razor-sharp claws. Vendetta looked at her, then copied her. Nuuli stopped them. Vitani glared to Nuuli. Nuuli glared back. She bared her teeth a little.

Nuka went over to the girls. Nuuli let them go. She gave the two warning looks. Vendetta looked slightly startled while Vitani only rolled her eyes, avoiding Nuuli's gaze. Nuuli stood and helped Zira ration out the food. Zira nodded at the girl. The children looked very hungry, except of course for Kovu who was sleeping. Nuuli gave the younger ones more and herself a bit less. 

Vitani grabbed her food as though she wanted to kill it more than just eat it, showing that she had become a savage since they were all banished from the main village which had more food and water for everybody. Nuuli went wround to tge others, handing out dishes of the food. After all only one could go out at a time to search for food. Vendetta played with her food a bit before eating it. Nuka ate instantly, as though he hadn't eaten in the longest time.


	10. Chapter 9

"This is gonna be just like the good old days," Timon said softly as he came with Pumbaa to meet the new heir to the throne. "Just you, me, and the little guy." He looked to the sleeping baby who was in Kopa's old bassinet, so he was sure that Simba and Nala had another boy.

Rafiki laughed. "It is a girl." he says.

Nala stood protectively by the bassinet.

"Girl..." Timon corrected himself, then looked back with Pumbaa as they both yelled 'Girl' and fainted. 

Simba rolled his eyes, smiling at them and looked down to his and Nala's daughter who they named Kiara. He vowed that he would be more careful and protecting of her due to what happened to Kopa. Even if no one could really see it, Mufasa's face formed into the clouds as he caught a glimpse of his newborn grandchild.

Rafiki laughed. Nala was nervous for when Kiara would grow up. Simba was a little nervous himself, but he didn't say anything. Nala still hadn't fully forgiven Simba, though she hid it. Simba went to their room, hanging his head. He felt like he was responsible for Kopa's murder and he couldn't do anything.

"You alright, dear?" Sarafina gently asked her daughter.

Nala shook her head. "I miss Nuuli, Mother..." she whispers softly.

"Oh, dear...." Sarafina came to Nala, hugging her instantly. "We all miss her..."

Nala hugged her. Sarafina hugged and soothed Nala the only way a mother could, still being very warm and comforting after all these years. Nala hugged her back tightly.

"I'm so sorry, dear..." Sarafina cooed.

Nala looked at her mother. Sarafina kept holding onto Nala until she would want to let go. Nala kept a hold a little longer, then turned to Sumi and Kiara. Sarafina kept holding onto Nala, sniffling a little as she kept the firm hold on her only daughter.

Sumi looked to see Kiara, getting a full glimpse of her, she mostly looked like Simba with the face and the eyes, but seemed to have golden blonde hair like Nala's, only slightly darker. Kiara blinked, looking up at Sumi. Sumi smiled a bit down to Kiara. Kiara grinned.

Sumi smiled, attempting to make silly faces to keep Kiara entertained. Kiara giggled. 

Sumi giggled back, smiling down to Kiara. "We'll take care of you, Kiki, I promise."

Kiara babbled. Sumi continued, chuckling a little. Kiara giggled. Sumi smiled, then took out a rattle with lions on it for Kiara to play with. Sarafina smiled, she never knew Sumi was so good with smaller children. Kiara tried to grab it. Sumi smiled, gently shaking the rattle, just a bit above Kiara, then allowed the baby girl to take it. 

Kiara shook it happily. Sumi smiled. She just hoped she could help protect Kiara better than Kopa... Kiara soon got bored with the toy and reached up to Sumi. 

Sumi looked to Nala. "Can I hold her?" 

Sarabi and Sarafina smiled at that. Nala bit her lip, hiding a smile and nodded. Kiara babbled. Sarafina and Sarabi smiled as Sumi reached carefully and picked Kiara up in her arms and held the baby girl very carefully like she did when Kopa was born. Nala smiled a tiny bit. Kiara hugged up to Sumi.

Sumi hummed a little song as she kept Kiara safe in her arms. Kiara listened, enraptured. Sumi hummed, soothingly. Kiara smiled brightly. Sumi smiled back fondly.

"I guess we could get used to a new girl." Timon smiled, even if he expected a boy at first, but warmed up instantly.

Kiara snuggled in. Pumbaa nodded happily. 

Sumi smiled. "Things will be different." She said softly to Timon and Pumbaa.

"Yes, and we'll be the best looker afters ever!" Timon vowed.

Kiara snuffled.

Pumbaa grinned. "The best uncles ever." he says.

"Right!" Timon beamed.

Sumi chuckled at them as she continued to keep Kiara safe and warm in her arms. Kiara smiled. Pumbaa grinned still. Sumi felt like things were going to be different in the village from now on.

The End for Now....


End file.
